It Might Be Fun
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: What really happened on LL's movie night? Pure JJ. Takes place during The Fundamental Things Apply. Different writing style. It sort of goes backwards and forwards. Read & Review and I'll love you forever! Completed.
1. Gut Feeling

It Might Be Fun Chapter 1 titled "Gut Feeling"

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to ASP and only ASP... not me tear and everything that is in script form belongs to her as well and John Stephens because he wrote the episode

**A/N:** Hey! During The Fundamental Things Apply, didn't you alway ponder the fact that Luke compared Lorelai to his past girlfriends when he was talking about his "Gut Feeling"? Okay so this is my second fanfic and the idea just sort of popped in my head the other day. This is for all the people who are waiting for Tight Quarters to be updated seeing as I'm always uber slow on that. Anyway, this is based on the idea that more then just watching movies took place on Luke and Lorelai's movie night (The Fundamental Things Apply)... It skips around a lot from scenes in the episode to scenes in my fic and there are flashbacks etc. which I will warn you about, however, I'm sorry if it's confusing, but I think you are all smart enough to catch on :-) Okay so I present to you Chapter One of _It might be fun_ hee hee that rhymes!

**P.S.**If it were physically possible to make out with your reviews I would...get the picture?

* * *

**LORELAI: Hey, I have an idea. Tomorrow night is usually movie night.**

**LUKE: What?**

**LORELAI: Rory and I would always rent a bunch of movies, order food -- it was our thing. Now she's at school and busy, so why don't you come over? It might be fun.**

**LUKE: Okay.**

**CUT TO LORELAI'S HOUSE  
Later that night, Rory walks through the front door**

**RORY: Mom?**

**LORELAI: Hey, hey. Shh.**

**Luke is sleeping on the couch. Lorelai covers him up with a blanket**

**RORY: Tell me he didn't fall asleep during "_Casablanca_."**

**LORELAI: No, we made it through "_Casablanca_." He fell asleep during "_Hardbodies_."**

**RORY: How do you fall asleep during a classic like "_Hardbodies_"?**

**LORELAI: There's no accounting for taste.**

**RORY: He looks comfy there, doesn't he?**

**LORELAI: Yeah, he does.** (She says extremely uncomfortably)

**Flash Back Time!**

**LUKE: There's the gut. I can tell if I'm comfortable with someone within seconds of meeting them. I feel it here. I felt it with Rachel. I felt it with Nicole. I was immediately relaxed.**

* * *

Lorelai was thinking about what Luke had just said. "_Maybe I'm over analyzing this, but did he just compare how he feels about me to how he felt about Nicole...and Rachel? Maybe it doesn't mean anything though, I mean, he's been drinking... we both have... he doesn't know what he's talking about right?_" 

She decided to speak, "Wait. You...feel it here?"

"What?" Luke said, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You just said... well, you said that you felt comfortable around me like you did with Nicole and Rachel."

"Yea, so?" Luke was trying to hide his smirk.

"Well, Rachel is your ex-girlfriend who you _almost _married, and Nicole is your ex-wife who you _did _marry and well I'm just your friend..."

"Lorelai, what are you trying to get at?" Luke teased, his face now abnormally close to hers.

"Well... I just thought... that," Lorelai slowed down and got quieter with every word, keeping her eyes on his lips the whole time.

Luke was going to continue to tease her and pull his face away, but he couldn't. This was Lorelai Gilmore and he finally had the chance to kiss her. He didn't care if he would regret it tomorrow, he wasn't going to pass up the chance to see how it would feel, like he had done many times before. _"Wow, I am extremely confident when I'm drunk,"_ He thought to himself. Their lips met. He closed his eyes and his arms made his way around her back while hers moved from his shoulders to his cheeks. Soon they began kissing more intensely. They continued for a few moments before she started to unbutton his flannel shirt. He took her shirt and lifted it over her head, their mouths separating for a moment, but crashing back together quickly, neither of them taking a breath. Luke gently pushed Lorelai back onto the couch... they remained there for awhile... kissing...

and maybe more...

**Mwahahahaha**

Lorelai opened her eyes to a foggy sight of things and a horrible headache. She forgot where she was for a moment, but soon remembered after she lifted her head to find Luke sleeping next to her on the couch. His arm was resting around her and her head was resting on his stomach. She got up quickly "_Oh my...wow... what time is it? Where's Rory? Oh my gosh! Did she see us and leave? Did she come in to find me and Luke together, on the couch and then..._" All of the sudden the door began to open.

**Rewind**

**RORY: Mom?**

**LORELAI: Hey, hey. Shh.**

**Luke is sleeping on the couch. Lorelai covers him up with a blanket**

**RORY: Tell me he didn't fall asleep during "_Casablanca_."**

**LORELAI: No, we made it through "_Casablanca_." He fell asleep during "_Hardbodies_."**

**RORY: How do you fall asleep during a classic like "_Hardbodies_"?**

**LORELAI: There's no accounting for taste.**

**RORY: He looks comfy there, doesn't he?**

**LORELAI: Yeah, he does. (Like I said... extremely uncomfortable)**

**Rory and Lorelai walked into the kitchen, sat down and started talking about Rory's date**

**LORELAI: Luke and I were debating that. Luke thinks it's all about gut instinct - you know instantly if a person is right for you. I think you have to go through a lot to find a contender. And you've been very lucky with boys before. They were just always sort of there, but I think for the most part, a girl's got to hunt a little.**

**RORY: And go through a lot of non-contenders.**

**LORELAI: Yes, then the non-contenders become your fun bad-date anecdotes. In fact, on your next date, if you're stuck for a topic, tell him about your bad date.**

**RORY: But what if that date is bad?**

**LORELAI: Then you have an anecdote for your next date.**

**RORY: And how long does this go on?**

**LORELAI: You've seen "_Grey Gardens_." It could go on forever.**

**RORY: Oh, well, just shoot me now.**

**LORELAI: Hang in there. Go with Luke's gut thing if all else fails.**

**RORY: Maybe.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Rory asked her mother. 

"Yea why?" Lorelai lied.

"I don't know, you seem funny... did something happen tonight? Did you and Luke have a fight?"

"What? No..."

"Mom you suck at lying. So, I now know whatever you are thinking about has something to do with Luke."

"No way..." Lorelai turned her head so her daughter wouldn't notice her face turning red.

"Again, your lying skills...not so good. You _so_ would never be able to get away with murder."

"Like you would?"

"I _would_"

"You would confess right away. When you forgot to return the Illiad at the library, you grounded yourself for a week remember? _and _you called the library and told them you felt so guilty that you would work there for free until they gained back your trust."

"Okay, well... we're getting a little off topic" Rory said. "What happened?"

"Rory, I told you, nothing happened." Lorelai continued to lie.

"Mom..."

"Alright fine. Well, Luke and I, we sort of kissed an-"

Rory cut her off before she could continue. "You what? I can't believe it!"

"Wait there's actually a little more." Lorelai decided to be honest.

"There's more? I'm confused..." Rory was trying to figure out what more there could possibly be and then it clicked in her head. "Oh...Oh my gosh! Mom... did you and Luke...?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"Well? Did you?" Rory asked anxiously.

Lorelai took a deep breath and answered "Yes."

"Wow..." was all that could come out of Rory's mouth. "How did this happen?"

"Well...we were drunk and we were watching a movie and then we started talking about dating and Luke mentioned the gut thing and how he had the gut thing with me and-"

By this point Rory wasn't paying attention to her mother, she was still processing everything when she realized..."Ew! Oh my gosh mom! Did you and Luke...on the couch!"

Lorelai looked at Rory with a look of guilt on her face.

"Ew... ew...ew...ew!" Rory said and she got up and headed toward the couch where Luke was sleeping, Lorelai followed. "Ew, ew ew ew ewww!" Rory said pointing to the couch.

"Shh!" Lorelai said and lead her back into the kitchen. "Don't wake him up!" She urged.

"I'll never be able to sit on that couch again. Tomorrow, we are going to a furniture store... and-"

"Big picture Rory! Big picture!" Lorelai said

"Right...sorry." Rory said and sat back down. "So... were you... um... safe?"

"Yes of course! Geez Rory!" Lorelai responded. _"We were safe right?"_ she thought to herself, everything was still a blur.

"Well, I don't know what kind of questions to ask in this sort of situation! I mean, it's Luke!"

"I know..."Lorelai said "What was I thinking? Luke is my friend."

"Yes, he is your friend, but you guys have always been close. This was bound to happen eventually."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Come on mom, the whole town knew you would get together eventually."

"We aren't... together. It was just a one time thing."

"Really? I mean, is that how you really feel?"

"Honestly... I don't know. Everything happened so fast, I just need time to clear my head, but I'm running short on time because Luke is going to wake up soon and then we're gonna have to talk and it's going to be awkward and..."Lorelai took a deep breath.

"Well maybe you should just wait until Luke gets up and then talk to him, see what he's thinking. I can go to Lane's and give you guys space if you want."

"No, you can stay."

"Are you sure? I know Lane won't mind." Rory said seriously.

"No, I want you to be here. That way, if things get really awkward with me and Luke you can jump out and pretend you didn't know we were talking or something and therefore, the awkwardness will be transferred on to you."

"Right, okay... and how will I know when it's awkward."

"Well, when everything gets silent for more than ten seconds."

"Right, right. Okay well I guess I'll be in my room then."

"Alright hon, goodnight." Lorelai said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night." Rory said and turned around. "Oh and mom? Everything's gonna be okay." She said with a smile and closed her door.

"I hope so." Lorelai said unconvincingly.

Just then, Luke opened his eyes, unsure of where he was. When he looked around, he started to remember. _"What happened? I was watching a movie and then... Oh no!" _He remembered it clearly. He sat up and took a deep breath. With that he stood up to find Lorelai walking into the living room.

"Oh... hi" she said.

"Hi..." he said back.

* * *

**A/N:** HA! Sorry about the cliffhanger! I had to, I just had to! and to make it up to you I will update as soon as possible which for me means in a year at least...I'm kidding... anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and remember reviews, make out, me, love! Thanks:-) 


	2. Agent Gilmore reporting for duty!

**Disclaimer:** **:-(** I'm still haven't learned how to transform into Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**A/N:** Hey there! …you with the stars in your eyes…

Haha sorry, brownie points though to anyone who can figure out what song that is J

Anyway, I'm back and better then ever with chapter two! I realize it was a little confusing last chapter about how they slept together yet woke up with their clothes on, but I had to do that since her clothes were on in "The fundamental things apply" however I am not done with flashbacks and I promise it will be fully explained in this chapter.

So, without further a due, I present to you, chapter two!

**Titled:** "Agent Gilmore reporting for duty"

* * *

**Rewind!**

**Luke gently pushed Lorelai back onto the couch... they remained there for awhile... kissing...**

**and maybe more...

* * *

Lorelai was lying on the couch next to Luke looking over at him. He was staring up at the ceiling. **

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Ahh… not much." He looked over at her and smiled.

She smiled at him and said, "So… round two?"

"Honestly, I'm actually kind of tired."

"Yea, me too," She agreed. "So… Hard Bodies?"

"What is that… some kind of sexual term?" Luke asked confusingly.

Lorelai chuckled, "I love that you think that, but no, it's the other movie I rented."

"oh… right, right, yea I knew that." Luke said a little embarrassed, "put it in."

"dirty!" Lorelai replied, making him blush even more. "Oh relax." She said and began putting her clothes back on. He did the same.

The movie began playing and Luke and Lorelai sat there in silence for awhile. Luke rested his head on the side of the couch and got comfortable. After a little while, Lorelai, without really thinking, laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest. By this point, Luke was asleep so he didn't notice. Lorelai drifted off to sleep.

**Fast Forward!**

"**Night." Rory said and turned around. "Oh and mom? Everything's gonna be okay." She said with a smile and closed her door.**

"**I hope so." Lorelai said unconvincingly.**

**Just then, Luke opened his eyes, unsure of where he was. When he looked around, he started to remember. _"What happened? I was watching a movie and then... Oh no!" _He remembered it clearly. He sat up and took a deep breath. With that he stood up to find Lorelai walking into the living room.**

"**Oh... hi" she said.**

"**Hi..." he said back.

* * *

"So…" Lorelai started. **

"So, I had a really good time, but it's kind of late and I should get back to the diner."

"Right." She said, she was a little confused. "Wait! I think we should…"

"Do it again sometime, I agree." Luke said not allowing her to finish her thought. He smiled and walked out the door leaving Lorelai standing there, confused.

Lorelai barged into Rory's room with a puzzled look on her face and started speaking immediately. "Okay so suddenly my life is 'who shot J.R.?'."

Rory had been reading in bed, but sat up as soon as her mother came in. "What?"

"Yes. The big cliffhanger!" Lorelai said and began pacing.

"Why? What happened?" Rory asked.

"Well, we saw eachother and said 'hi' and then he just said that he needed to get back to work."

"How?"

"How what?" Lorelai asked not quite sure where Rory was going with this question.

"Well, was he uncomfortable when he said it?"

"No, that's the weird part, he said it completely normal. _I_ was the one who was uncomfortable. I mean it would have made sense if he was uncomfortable too and _that was the reason he left_, but he wasn't and the weirdest part was that he said we should do it again sometime!" Lorelai ranted, she sat down on the edge of Rory's bed.

"Do what again? The movie or the having sex on the couch?" Rory asked and then stated. "Okay eww, it's even gross when I say it."

"I don't know."

"Huh, mystery," was all Rory could say.

"Yep," Lorelai responded.

"Well, maybe you didn't actually have sex. You _were _pretty drunk."

"No, it happened."

"But, you were wearing your clothes when I came home…"

"No, trust me, it definitely happened."

"Okay… well maybe he doesn't remember it?"

"Maybe, but I was more drunk then he was, and I certainly remember."

Rory was trying to figure everything out. "Well, let's think. _Maybe,_ he just said 'do it again' thing so you wouldn't have to have "the talk" because he really was uncomfortable, but was just pretending to be cool."

"Oddly enough, I actually just understood every word of that…maybe you're right." Lorelai agreed. "You know... Miss Congeniality is nothing against you... you could so kick ass in the FBI."

"I'll switch majors first thing tommorow" Rory said.

"Good." They sat in silence for awhile thinking. "Wouldn't that be cool though? 'Agent Gilmore, reporting for duty.' "

"I don't think any FBI agent in their right mind would say 'reporting for duty'... anyway, we're getting a little off topic."

"Right. Sorry," Lorelai said.

"Ooh! maybe, he really does want to 'do it again'." Rory said.

"Because I'm so bendy?" Lorelai joked.

"Okay this conversation has taken a very weird turn."

"I agree." Lorelai said and began to get up.

"No wait!" Rory began. "You still haven't told me how you feel about all of this." She spoke seriously.

"Well… I don't know, I mean, it's weird… it's… Luke, but something happened tonight and it felt… I don't know." Lorelai wasn't sure what to say because she really didn't know how she felt. All of these thoughts kept rolling around in her mind.

"It felt…" Rory wanted her mother to continue.

"Forget I said anything." Lorelai said.

"No mom, don't do that… if you are going to talk, finish your thoughts or don't talk at all."

"Well, okay, fine. Even though we were drunk, tonight… was… special and at one point it actually felt real. However, I know it's just my drunk conscience and at one point my actual conscience will kick in and I will realize that I was being crazy because I know Luke doesn't feel that way."

"Well then, obviously don't know anything." Rory said.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Come on mom, we've had this discussion about a million times, Luke loves you and he always has. I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you."

"Stop it, Luke doesn't love me… we're friends… friends who had…meaningless drunken sex."

"Whatever you say, just talk to him mom… and don't break his heart please. I like Luke and if I can't have good coffee ever again because of you I will kick you…multiple times."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll go over to the diner now."

"Good." Rory said and got up. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." She said. "and good luck!"

Lorelai smirked

"No pun intended" Rory smiled and rolled her eyes.

Lorelai walked through town, it was dark and no one was around. She walked up to the diner door and saw Luke cleaning off a table. He looked up and saw her through the glass door. She gave him a slight smile and waved. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come on in," he said.

**Fast Forward!**

Lorelai walked back into the house and sat on the couch. _"What have I done?"_ she thought to herself.

"Oh my… What _have _I done!" she said out loud this time. "I have to go back there."

She ran to the diner. By now all of the lights were turned off and it was locked. However, she knew where the spare key was and hurried inside. She turned on the lights to see and ran up the stairs to the door that read "Williams Hardware."

She knocked on the door. "Luke? Luke? I know you're in there… listen, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:** DUM DUM DUM! Stay tuned everyone! Chapter three is coming soon! 


	3. I love you damnit!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters! how could you accuse me of such a thing!

**A/N:** Hey guys! yeaa so I'm getting better at this whole "updating sooner" thing lol. Anyway, I would like to thank you all sooo much for all of you gracious comments:-) You all are too kind and no I am not trying to make this sound like an oscar speech so I will stop haha. Anyway, I know some of you were concerned that I was moving along to fast. This is all part of my plan...you see, when I do fast forwards I promise you I will go back and fill in the blanks, maybe not in the same chapter, but I will. I am saying this just to avoid confusion in the future. Thanks again! Review pleasseee gives puppy dog eyes

Chapter Three - "I love you damnit!"

* * *

**Rewind!**

**Lorelai walked through town, it was dark and no one was around. She walked up to the diner door and saw Luke cleaning off a table. He looked up and saw her through the glass door. She gave him a slight smile and waved. He walked over to the door and opened it.**

"**Come on in," he said.**

She opened the diner door and walked inside. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Luke repeated. "I'm uhh, sorry that I umm, left earlier, I just had to umm."

"Oh no, it's fine." Lorelai could tell he was having trouble getting the words out.

"Yea," was all that Luke could say. He shifted his weight from his left leg to his right, putting his hands in his pockets and lifting his shoulders. He was clearly nervous. They both stood there in silence for a few moments.

Lorelai chuckled, nervously; she wasn't sure what to say so she blurted out "I have to go."

"What!" Luke said a bit startled. "You just got here…"

"Yes I know, but Rory's at home and you know… she had a bad date."

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, stop!" She screamed a bit louder then she had intended. Luke was taken a back… his eyes focused on her face. He was trying to figure out what she was thinking, was she angry? About to cry? "I just, I need some time you know."

"No, Lorelai, we have to talk about this now otherwise we never will and things will always be weird between us."

"Why do we _have_ to? I mean it obviously didn't mean anything right? It was a dumb mistake so why can't we just forget about it and go back to being friends. I mean, it wasn't like we actually wanted to have sex, we were drunk." She realized what she said hurt Luke because he immediately looked down and she saw this look in his eyes that she had never seen before. She knew deep down that this wasn't really how she had felt, but she couldn't deal with this right now and she just had to go. "I'm sorry" Luke looked up at her. "I really am sorry Luke…I have to go," She turned around and walked out the door.

Lorelai was walking down the street. "I did the right thing." She said quietly to herself. "I did the right thing, I did… I know I did. Didn't I?"

**Lorelai walked back into the house and sat on the couch. _"What have I done?"_ she thought to herself.**

"**Oh my… What _have _I done!" she said out loud this time. "I have to go back there."**

**She ran to the diner. By now all of the lights were turned off and it was locked. However, she knew where the spare key was and hurried inside. She turned on the lights to see and ran up the stairs to the door that read "Williams Hardware."**

**She knocked on the door. "Luke? Luke? I know you're in there… listen, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We need to talk."**

"Luke, please, just open the door. Luke, god damnit! Luke, I know you can hear me because you couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly and even If you did you would have woken up to the sound of me obnoxiously beating up your door," She yelled through the door.

Luke was standing on the other side of the door, but he didn't want to open it. He couldn't open it.

Lorelai put her head against the door and whispered "I love you damnit, just open the door." She wasn't sure if she was saying this because she really meant it or because she just wanted him to open the door, if it was for that reason, it worked because he opened the door slowly and her head jerked forward a little. They stared each other in the eyes for a few moments before she said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking before. When I said that this whole thing meant nothing I didn't m-" Her words were interrupted by Luke's soft lips brushing against hers. They kissed for a few moments before Luke pulled away, leaving Lorelai to want more. "Did you really mean that?" Luke said.

"Yes, yes, when I said it meant nothing I didn't m-" she started again, but Luke interrupted again."No, no, not that. What you said before."

"I'm sorry? Yes Luke, of course I meant it. I really am truly, truly sor-"

"Nooo, the part before that." Luke said kissing her again, briefly.

"Ohh… you mean the part about me beating up your door? Well yea, there are a few marks on it." He could see now that she had a smirk on her face. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, but she put her hands on his lips. "Wait," she said. "You didn't hear my answer."

"Well I'm sorry, I wasn't sure you were ever going to answer me," He replied.

"Yes." She said. "My answer is yes." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but this time she was stopped by his hands.

"Well then," he said. "My answer is yes too."

* * *

**A/N:** so, perfect ending you say? Not by a long shot… I'm not done yet.

* * *

**Fast Forward!**

"Roryyyyy" Lorelai said frantically pushing Rory to the point where she almost fell off of the bed.

"Oww…what do you want?" Rory said, annoyed.

"Get up! Get up! I need to talk to you!"

"Noooo…why do I have to physically get up for you to tell me something, I'm awake, just tell me now."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant." She said.

Rory immediately sat up, in shock, staring at her mother. "Wh-what," she said.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Is she or Isn't she! Well... you'll just have to find out in the next chapter... maybe... if you're lucky!


	4. Lorelai's middle name

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to say it again? That's just mean... :-)

**A/N:** Yes… I'm horrible… You may all throw tomatoes at me. I apologize, but I was realllyyy busy with school and finals and then I was dancing on a cruise for a week and then I was in Bermuda and then I've been working and I've had no time to be home… but here I am finally and hopefully my next update will be sooner. I love you all for all of your awesome reviews which is why I feel so horrible for not updating sooner… but if it helps it's a pretty long chapter. So anyway, you've waited too long to sit here and read my babbling on… so here is chapter 4…

* * *

Okay so it starts out semi confusing… just so you are all on track. This starts out before the fast forward of the last chapter (Where she says she might be pregnant) but like a month after they said I love you… however there is a rewind coming up to the morning after they say I love you and then a fast forward again to where she tells Rory she might be pregnant like in the last chapter… If anyone understood that God Bless because I'm not sure I did myself.

* * *

"Good morning." Lorelai said to her daughter who had stayed home for the weekend.

"Morning mom," Rory said and glanced over at her mother, "You don't look so good… are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think I just have a bug or something, I'll be fine."

"Well maybe it's from all those germs being transported back and forth from Luke's and yours mouths,"

"What are you insinuating? That Luke has cooties?"

"No. I'm just saying… making out with someone 23 out of 24 hours a day…well, that can't be healthy," Rory said with a smirk.

"Actually I read an article once where this doctor was saying how…"

"Okay eww mom, just stop, I know where this is going and it's too early in the morning to be thinking about you and Luke…in that way."

"Alright fine," Lorelai said. "Are you coming?"

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Well you could have been going to work."

"Why would I ask you to come to work?"

"You're right… dumb question." She said and they both walked out to go to Luke's.

After eating breakfast at Luke's, Lorelai went off to work, and Rory went off to visit Lane. It was night time when Lorelai was looking at her computer and the date finally registered in her head. Maybe there was another reason she hadn't been feeling so good lately. She looked up from her desk "Oh my god…" she said quietly.

**

* * *

A/N:** so there's no confusion… when it picks up again after the rewind below it'll pick up right above where we left off…in the "future" if you will… but now it's going back to the last chapter to fill you in on after they say I love you…Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

**Rewind!**

"**Yes." She said. "My answer is yes." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but this time she was stopped by his hands. **

"**Well then," he said. "My answer is yes too."**

The next morning Lorelai woke up to find herself beaming at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about Luke and their talk from the night before. This was the first time in a long time she'd gotten up early for a reason that didn't have to do with coffee, she'd gotten up early for Luke. Then again, who was she kidding? Of course she'd gotten up to get coffee, but she had also gotten up to see Luke…she would go to Luke's and get coffee plus Luke all at once._ "How awesome is that?" _She thought to herself.

She took a quick shower, got dressed, and then hurried out the door to go to Luke's. She opened the door to the diner and walked in to find him standing behind the counter. She smiled and walked over.

"Good morning!" She said.

Luke looked over and smiled, "Hi," He said.

Just then, Lorelai noticed that Miss Patty and Babette were sitting in the diner. "Lorelai!" Miss Patty began, which made Lorelai jump a little. "What brings you to Luke's this early in the morning?"

"Oh… well…" Lorelai couldn't think of anything to say, this was a first. "Well I ran out of coffee at my house," she blurted out, _"Good save"_, she thought. Then she continued, "You know how I need my coffee in the morning, coffee, coffee, coffee, it might as well be my middle name…"  
_"Shut up!" _she yelled at herself in her head.

"That's nice dear," Miss Patty could tell she was acting strange.

Lorelai quickly replied "Yea," and then walked over to Luke who was laughing at her. "Thanks for the help," she said dryly to him.

"What did you want me to do? ...Hey, why _did_ you come here so early?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Apparently it's not good to have breakfast when everyone around you is having lunch…plus, you know, there's that whole 'last night' thing." She said.

"Right, could you refresh my memory?" he said.

"Follow me," she simply said and led him into the storage room. She gently pushed him against the wall and lightly pressed her lips against his. "Anything?" she asked.

"Ahh… yes, I remember now." Luke said with a smile.

"Well good," she said, "Because I was so preoccupied this morning because of you that I didn't drink any coffee…"

"Good, maybe it'll become a pattern."

"Oh, no, no, no… that's not going to happen."

"We'll see," he said and leaned in to kiss her again, but after a few seconds she stopped him.

"It's probably not a good idea to do this here. Patty's in the other room, and Babette, and Taylor's right through the window...not a good mix of people."

"Alright," Luke said, "but I expect to meet you back here later on," he said in an inviting tone, slightly raising his eyebrows.

"Well, well, well … who would've thunk it?" she said.

"What?" he asked pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mr. Danes is a flirt…You've been hiding it all along…."

Luke simply laughed and gave her another quick kiss before they headed back into the diner.

Lorelai noticed Miss Patty staring right at her, "Bye Patty," she said quickly and headed for the door.

"But dear, I thought you came here to get coffee…remember? Your middle name."

"Right, right," she said awkwardly, "Luke!"

"Here you go," he said and handed her a cup of coffee which she took and ran out the door.

A couple of hours later her cell phone rang. "Hello," she answered.

"It's me," said Luke on the other end.

"Hey you!" she said with a smile.

"So, I've been thinking… and I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe, go out tonight?"

"Like… on a date?" she wanted him to say it.

"Well… yea, I guess. I mean you can't really count that movie night as a first date so I just figured maybe we could you know, have one tonight."

"Well, I would love to…" she said.

"But?" he asked knowing she must've made other plans.

"No, no buts, I just meant I would love to, as in, pick me up around 7?

"Alright."

"I can't wait," she said with a smile.

"Well good," he replied. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up and then quickly dialed Rory's number.

"Hey Mom!" Rory answered.

"I have a date tonight!" Lorelai said with a squeal.

"Ahh! With Luke?" Rory asked.

"No… with Brad Pitt, Jen and him haven't been getting along."

"That's sad. I always had high hopes for them."

"Yeah."

"So where's Luke taking you?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask him. He just called and said how he wanted to do it properly since a drunken movie night doesn't exactly count as a first date or at least not as a good one, and he's picking me up at seven."

"Exciting!" Rory said.

"Yes, it's very exciting."

"But of course it's not as exciting as your date with Brad."

"Well of course." Lorelai said with a smirk. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mom."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so don't worry… I will show their date in the next chapter. I was planning to in this chapter but it was just getting too long… sorry if that makes everything more confusing… but I will go back

* * *

**Fast Forward!**

**Maybe there was another reason she hadn't been feeling so good lately. She looked up from her desk "Oh my god…" she said quietly.**

She drove around town for awhile in a daze, but eventually went home and went straight to Rory's room.

"Roryyyyy" Lorelai said frantically pushing Rory to the point where she almost fell off of the bed.

"Oww…what do you want?" Rory said, annoyed.

"Get up! Get up! I need to talk to you!"

"Noooo…why do I have to physically get up for you to tell me something, I'm awake, just tell me now."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant." She said.

Rory immediately sat up, in shock, staring at her mother. "Wh-what," she said.

She took another deep breath, "I think…I'm pregnant." This time she looked up at Rory to see her reaction.

"Okay mom, no need to repeat… I heard you the first time."

"Well you said 'what?'"

"It was rhetorical… people always ask 'What?' when they're shocked. Anyway, who cares? How, how did this umm… how do you know?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I mean, I've been feeling a little weird lately, and I looked at the calendar today and realized what day it was, and then I also realized that I'm three days late."

"Well, so? That doesn't mean anything right?"

"Well maybe for some people it doesn't, but I'm _never_ late, that's how I knew so early about you."

"Okay, well let's not freak out until we know for sure for sure."

"Yea… you're right. I'll go tomorrow and find out."

"No you have to go now!"

"Why do I have to go now?"

"Because you can't leave me in suspense… I won't sleep."

"Rory… if I go now I'll have to go to Doose's and if I go to Doose's Taylor will see what I'm buying and he will tell Patty and then Patty will tell the whole town and then the whole town will come flying to our house bombarding me with questions and asking me who the father is and if I'm getting married or if it's that hunky father of Rory's kid and then all of it will get back to Luke and then Luke'll flip out… or better yet, Luke will pass out and then I'll be the talk of every town meeting until Kirk does something outrageously stupid again."

"Well that won't take long…… You're right though…I'm sorry."

"I'll just go to a pharmacy in Hartford tomorrow, because I have to drop something off at your grandmother's anyway, and that way none of the town will be there. I can't even trust neighboring towns."

"Yea…"

"Alright, well. Goodnight…"

"Night mom" she said and gave her a quick kiss. "Try to get some sleep…"

"I'll try. You try to get some sleep too," She said.

"I will." Rory said.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so please review… and also tell me what you think of the little A/N's in between… was it annoying or did they help? Because I know some of you were having trouble understanding the rewinds and fast forwards which is completely understandable… and this chapter was a little confusing so I thought I'd help… just tell me if you liked them or not so I know whether or not to do it in the next. Anyway… the next won't be as confusing… I'll probably just start with their date and then fast forward to where I ended this chapter… sound good? Okay well thanks for reading!  
I looovvveee reviews wink 


	5. Roses and Candles

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters, never will.

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm finally updating. Yay! Anyway, this chapter starts off with their date which we didn't see in the last chapter because I fast-forwarded to where she thought she was pregnant. Make sense? Okay good.

* * *

**Rewind!** (Explanation above)

Lorelai was all dressed and ready for her date with Luke. She was a little nervous, but completely excited. She was hoping that Luke wasn't the "pick up your date exactly on time" kind of guy because she hadn't been ready until 7:30, even though their date was set for 7:00. In any case, he knew her well because he had only just knocked on her door.

"Hi," she said as she answered it.

"Hi," Luke said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You ready?"

"Yea," she said. "Let me just get my jacket." She got her jacket and they walked outside.

"So where are you taking- wait," she said noticing he didn't have his truck with him. "Where's your truck?"

"We won't need it." he said with a hint of mystery in his voice.

"Well then where are we going?" she asked, intrigued.

"You'll find out," was all he said and he continued walking. She followed.

They eventually got to the town square where the Gazebo was decorated with candles, and roses, and little lights. In the middle were two wine glasses, and a basket of food.

"Luke," Lorelai said at the sight. "You did all this for me?"

"Come on." he said with a smile and lead her up the steps of the Gazebo. They both sat down and Luke poured the wine.

"This is so romantic," she said. "Who knew? ...I thought you'd be taking me bowling." she laughed.

"Well, I have my moments, I guess," he said. "You know, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," he smiled.

"Yes, well, I'm starting to figure that out," she said leaning in for a kiss. "Like, for example, how you're such a good kisser." She kissed him passionately, but after regaining composure, she pulled away. "Thank you," she said. "This is a wonderful first date."

"You're welcome," he replied. "but it's not over yet," he winked.

"Ooh," she raised an eyebrow "what else do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Just eat your burger," he said as he pulled a burger and fries out of the basket for her.

After a couple moments of silence and eating, Lorelai looked up at Luke. "Hey Luke?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking down at his food.

"Do you remember the last time we were up here?"

"Of course," was all he said.

"The basket bidding..." she continued

"Yep," he said. Right then, he looked up at her and smiled. "Come here." he motioned for her to come closer to him so that he could take her in his arms. She snuggled up close to him and they watched the stars.

"I never thought on that day that you would be the person I'd want to bid on all my baskets," she said and looked over at Luke.

He leaned in and their lips met softly, their pace quickened, their tongues lightly brushing up against the others. Lorelai paused for a moment to catch her breath, then continued. She pushed aside the basket of food and then toppled herself on top of Luke. They didn't care if the whole world was watching them at this moment, although they hoped no one was.

"Luke?" Lorelai said in between kisses.

"Mm?" Luke asked.

"As much as I want to have sex with you in the gazebo right now, it's only 7:50 pm and we're in Stars Hollow."

"Exactly," Luke said. "Who do you know in Stars Hollow that doesn't go to bed at 6:30 on a week day?"

Lorelai cocked her head up, "Hmm. I guess your right...I don't know what I was thinking," she said with a grin and leaned back down to kiss him.

* * *

Lorelai had spent the night with Luke and went home the next morning to freshen up, and get ready to go to Sookies to discuss Inn things.

As soon as she got home she called Rory.

"How was your date?" Rory answered on the other end.

"We slept in the Gazebo."

"Eww Mom, I didn't need to know that. Why did you tell me that. Now I can't sit on our couch or the gazebo for the rest of my life as long as I live, are there any other things you and Luke have had sex on that I should know about so I know I can't sit there?"

"Oh stop being so dramatic...so..."

"So...what?" Rory asked, confused.

"So what does this mean?"

"What do you mean? You of all people should know what that means."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her mother answered.

"Okay now I'm really confused, are you still talking about the first 'what does this mean' or did you just reply to my previous comment with a new 'what does this mean'?"

"How about we just drop the circle of 'what does this mean' and start a new conversation?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay. So other than the gazebo, where did you go?"

"Well the gazebo was the date. He took me there and he had decorated it with roses and candles..."

"Aww, how romantic!" Rory said.

"I know! Who knew?" Lorelai asked.

"Not me," said Rory.

"Well I have to go, I'm going to Sookie's," Lorelai said.

"Okay...hey Mom?"

"Yea, hun?"

"Are you happy?" Rory asked.

"Yea." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Good."

* * *

**Fast Forward!**

Lorelai was sitting in her bathroom waiting for the test to turn pink or blue, when there was a knock at her door. Who was it? She wondered. Is it someone that would come into her upstairs bathroom? Should she hide the test? Should she even get the door at all? She decided she was asking too many questions and she should go get the door.

She opened the door to see Luke.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Luke said, rather loudly. In fact, so loud that Rory had heard him in the other room. She wanted to go out and see what was wrong, but decided to stay inside with her ear tightly pressed against the door.

"Luke, what are y-"

"I had to find out from everyone else in town, except you, the person who the news is about in the first place."

"Luke, calm d-"

"I mean wouldn't you at least let the father know before Patty, Taylor, Kirk, Babette, Andrew, Al, the postman, some guy named Fred that came into the diner and congratulated me!"

"Please, just let me-"

"I mean I am the father right?...right? Lorelai?!"

"Yes, of course you are! I mean no...I mean yes you would be if I-"

"What? What do you mean I would be? Oh my g- Is it Christopher?"

"What?! Luke, no!"

"I need to...I just need to clear my head..." Luke said and walked out.

"No, no Luke come back! Just let me explain!" Lorelai yelled out to him. She took a deep breath and buried her face into her hands.

"Mom..." Rory said from behind her. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, Luke is out there running around under the assumption that I'm pregnant with Christopher's child...this is not good...that's not even true, I mean I don't even know if I'm-" she cut herself off with her thoughts, and Rory looked at her funny.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I can find out now," Lorelai said.

"Find out what?"

"If I'm pregnant."

Lorelai just stood there, Rory looking at her.

* * *

**A/N:** Review!!! Thanks!!!


	6. That's Fred

**Disclaimer: **still no.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Remember me? Finally...a new chapter has arrived! Now I'm not going to name names, but there are some readers out there who absolutely loathe this story because they find the style too confusing. Now, I understand you are all entitled to your own opinion and I don't mind receiving those comments. However, may I suggest you don't read the story if it's not your thing? I have two other Gimore Girls stories out there which have a completely normal style to them. This one is just because I wanted to try something different, and it's actually fun! Anyway, I hope I haven't lost all of my readers because I've been gone so long...and I hope to pick up some new ones on the way. :-) I won't make you wait any longer, but just a quick explanation before I leave you...

This picks up in a rewind explaining why the whole town knew Lorelai was "pregnant," hence leading Luke to find out. Then it fast forwards back to where Luke left the house in an attempt to clear his head, and Lorelai is looking for him.

* * *

**Rewind!**

Lorelai walked down the aisle of the pharmacy when she spotted it. There it was... a box. Inside it something that could, if turned a certain color, change her life as it was. She still couldn't believe this was happening, but she knew what had to be done. She leaned down and pick up the small box when...

"Lorelai?" asked a voice. Lorelai froze in mid bend with the box in her hand. She turned her head to see Miss Patty standing a foot away from her. Abruptly, she shoved the box into her pocket hoping Miss Patty hadn't noticed.

"Hi Patty." Lorelai said, trying to keep her cool. "Wh-What are you...um...doing here?" she asked_ "Oh yea...that was real cool,"_ she thought.

"You're not the only one with a life outside of Stars Hollow," was all Patty said.

"_Quick Lorelai, think of something to catch her off guard." _She thought to herself.

"Um, so I was just going to Yale, to...um...visit Rory, and well she needed me to pick her up a few things."

"Oh. I see." Patty said glancing down at the myriad of pregnancy tests that ran down the aisle. Then she looked up at Lorelai suspiciously.

"Oh no...not...Rory didn't need me to pick her up any of _those_, I just..." right then, someone behind her spoke.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

"_Saved," _she thought.

"Could you please empty your left pocket?" The man behind her said.

_"Uh oh."_

"Um...why?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well, if you look up there," he said pointing to a small camera on the ceiling. "That's a camera...and that camera showed you, ma'am, grabbing a box off of the shelf and, well, putting it into your left pocket there." he pointed again, this time to her left pocket.

"Really, this is not what it seems... you see...I was going to buy it."

"Ma'am." he said again. She reluctantly emptied her pocket, causing Patty to raise an eyebrow.

"Patty, please don't tell anyone..." she said.

"Oh...of course not, dear." Patty said with a wave.

"_Great."_ Lorelai thought. The whole town would know in no time, but she had more pressing things to deal with. She looked up at the man who had accused her of shoplifting and smiled a weak smile.

"I'll go pay for this..." she said.

"Yea." he replied.

* * *

An hour later, Luke was cleaning off the counter of his diner when he noticed everyone in the diner was acting really strange, well...stranger than normal. People were staring and whispering. He knew something was up.

Babette and Patty were in deep conversation.

"Do you think he could be the father?" Babette asked.

"Well they have been getting serious lately...I don't remember Lorelai dating anyone else this year...before Luke" Patty confessed.

"She has been through a dry spell lately..." Babette continued.

They were both suddenly interrupted by...

"What?!" Luke shouted, looking around at the people in the diner, slightly peeved. "What are you all staring at? Come on Patty, you and Babette have been whispering non stop since you walked in that door...now what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing Luke. Just the usual, you know...town gossip," Patty said.

"Yea, but why do I have the feeling that it's suddenly about me?" Luke replied.

"I don't know dear," Patty said.

"I'll never understand this town," Luke muttered when a man walked into the diner.

"Hey man! Congrats!" he said.

"What? Congrats on..." Luke looked around at everyone in the diner. "What the hell is going on?"

Babette turned to Patty "Who's that?"

"That's Fred...he's new..." Patty said rolling her eyes.

"Oh geez." Babette replied.

"Congrats on the baby! I just heard from the postman."

"The baby...?" Luke was utterly confused. Then he put two and two together. "Is that what you guys have been...is Lorelai? How do you know that...what did...?" Luke had a million thoughts racing through his head.

"Honey, calm down." Patty said. "I ran into Lorelai at the pharmacy in Hartford buying a pregnancy test."

"We didn't want to say anything, but we thought you already knew..." Babette continued.

"I told you he didn't know!" Kirk chimed in. "He was way too calm before...this makes much more sense."

Luke didn't say anything. He just stormed out of the diner and headed straight for Lorelai's house.

* * *

**Fast Forward!**

* * *

Lorelai ran into the diner in a search to find Luke.

"Luke!" she screamed.

"He's not here honey." Patty replied. "He actually left...I think to find you."

"No... he did, but then he left again...Luke!" Lorelai screamed again. _"Duh, Lorelai. Of course he wouldn't go to his own diner when he was trying to get away."_ She thought.

She ran into the middle of the square. _"Man!"_ she thought. _"Where would he go?"_

Meanwhile, Luke was running around the Hollow trying to make sense of everything when he spotted a man holding a little girl. She must have been two or three. He was handing her an ice cream cone. She gave him a hug and he kissed her on the forehead. Luke stared at the man and his daughter when he heard someone call out to him.

"Luke!"

It was Lorelai. He turned around and saw her standing in the street. Their eyes locked and he smiled at her. They began walking toward each other and met in the middle.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review if you read it! :-) It's kind of coming down to where I can't rewind anymore...the whole story is sort of "coming full circle" if you may. Therefore, the next chapter may be the last. But who knows. I actually plan on updating soon this time because I already have most of the next chapter written. Surprisingly...


	7. The Verdict, The End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, never have, never will...

**A/N:** So here it is...the final chapter! Surprising, I know, since I updated two chapters in two days, but I knew where I wanted to end it so it was easy to write. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! But like I said in the last chapter...it really has come full circle and it needed to end. Enjoy!

**For the confused (and I mean that with as much love as possible): **This rewinds to when Lorelai returns home from the pharmacy, then fast forwards to the very end of the last chapter, rewinds back to where she finally finds out the truth, then fast forwards back to her and Luke in the street :-)

* * *

**Rewind!**

"Rory!" Lorelai shouted as she walked into the door. She proceeded toward Rory's room.

"What is it?" Rory asked, then froze when she saw what her mother was holding. "You got it?" she asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Yep," Lorelai said clutching the pregnancy test in her hands. "So...bad news," Lorelai continued.

"You mean? You are..." Rory said, eyes wide.

"No! I mean...well I don't..." Lorelai held up the unopened pregnancy test and pointed to it.

"Oh yea. Duh," Rory said "So what, then?"

"Well, I ran into Patty at the drug store...and well she knows. In fact, the whole town probably knows by now."

"Uh oh," Rory said. "Well, do you think Luke knows?"

"I don't know...I mean, I don't think Patty would tell him. She's a gossip, but she usually avoids the people who the gossip is about." Lorelai said.

"Yea," Rory replied.

"Well...I guess I should..." Lorelai gestured upstairs.

"Yea...sure, go ahead," Rory stated.

Lorelai headed up the stairs.

"Hey mom?!" Rory called.

Lorelai turned around and looked at her daughter.

"It's gonna be okay," Rory said with a reassuring smile, then watched as her mother continued up the stairs.

* * *

**Fast Forward!**

**Luke stared at the man and his daughter when he heard someone call out to him.**

"**Luke!"**

**It was Lorelai. He turned around and saw her standing in the street. Their eyes locked and he smiled at her. They began walking toward each other and met in the middle.**

"Hey," Luke said.

"Luke, please, let me explain...I was going to..." Lorelai began.

"It's okay," Luke interrupted.

"No, please...just let me explain," she stopped him. "I would have told you had I know whether or not I was even pregnant, but I didn't, and I just went to the pharmacy in Hartford today, so I could find out for sure, and then Patty saw me there and there was this big thing, and I was accused of shoplifting and then I came home and I was going to find out but then you came bursting in and you were mad, and I completely understand, I just...and then I came to find you and well...here we are."

"Here we are," Luke repeated. "Look, Lorelai, it's okay, I overreacted."

"No, you didn't...I just," she looked up at him and took a deep breath. "I would have told you first...you know that?"

"I know," Luke replied. "So..."

"So..." Lorelai looked down.

"What's...the verdict?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked up at him.

* * *

**Rewind!**

"**Mom..." Rory said from behind her. "Are you okay?"**

"**No, I'm not okay, Luke is out there running around under the assumption that I'm pregnant with Christopher's child...this is not good...that's not even true, I mean I don't even know if I'm-" she cut herself off with her thoughts, and Rory looked at her funny.**

"**What?" Rory asked.**

"**I can find out now," Lorelai said.**

"**Find out what?"**

"**If I'm pregnant."**

**Lorelai just stood there, Rory looking at her.**

"So then, I guess we should..." Rory said.

"Yea, I guess so," Lorelai replied.

They both walked upstairs and to the bathroom door.

"Wait, mom," Rory stopped her from opening the door. "Just...if you are, well, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, hon," she took a deep breath. "But, let's find out..." she took the door knob and opened it.

They both looked down at the pregnancy test to see one pink line across the stick.

They both breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not pregnant."

"You're not pregnant!" Rory said jumping up and down. They both began giggling.

"Wait." Lorelai stopped her daughter.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Luke... he's still running around, somewhere, out there."

"Well go find him and tell him!" Rory said.

"Right," Lorelai replied and with that she was out the door.

* * *

**Fast Forward!**

"**So..."**

"**So..." Lorelai looked down.**

"**What's...the verdict?" Luke asked.**

**Lorelai looked up at him.** "No," she replied and shook her head.

Luke took a deep breath and smiled, "Wow," he said. "I really do feel like a huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders, I mean not that I wouldn't have been..."

"No, I know," Lorelai cut in. "I feel the same way...the timing just wasn't right."

"Definitely not," Luke agreed. "But you know, it's gotten me thinking..." he started up again.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I mean with this whole thing...I know we're not ready for a baby yet, but I think maybe we're ready for something else."

Lorelai cocked her head up, "What are you suggesting," she said with a smile.

"Well...I think maybe...we should move in together."

"Are you gonna be okay living with a known shoplifter?" Lorelai said raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'll be just fine," Luke replied with a smile.

"Well then, I think maybe we should too," Lorelai replied wrapping her arms around Luke's neck and bringing herself closer to him.

"Yea?" Luke asked.

"You bet." Lorelai said.

They both leaned in for a long and passionate kiss, and with the citizens of Stars Hollow pressed up against Luke's Diner window to watch, everything was just right.

**The End. **

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading this story and please please please review! I want to know what you think...of both chapters!


End file.
